


Missing Text

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew and Will send messages to help ease their first time away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Text

Will couldn’t help himself, when he felt his phone buzz against his thigh he looked down at his pocket. Being away for a long weekend at a teacher’s conference was harder than he expected. The night before has been his first night alone in almost a year and he had felt the hints of nightmares around the edges of sleep when he woke. There was no one behind him, protecting his back. 

It left him feeling unsettled and looking forward to calling Matthew that night. Will knew it was a little soon to be missing him already, but Will had gotten used to the steady presence of Matthew always being at his side. Always attempting to make Will smile and going to great ends to make him comfortable in their new life together. 

Since Matthew had broken out of BSHCI they had been living on the west coast in a small town outside of Seattle. 

Will’s IDs were all fake now; his last name no longer showing Graham, but it was peaceful. It was better than he had ever expected his life to be. For responsibilities there were only the dogs and the students at the high school he taught at. Sometimes he missed what he had left behind, out of nostalgia more than want, but even that was becoming a rare occurrence, and only rarer by the day. 

He had never slept as well as when he had Matthew molded into his body, he sometimes even forgot about what he had watched happen to Abigail. 

Will pulled the phone out just enough that he could see the message, it only said ‘The family misses you’ with an attached photo. 

The words alone were enough to make him huff out a breath in amusement, Will was used to Matthew calling the dogs that by now although he tried to avoid calling them that himself. The last thing he wanted to do was get used to it and start calling them that in the same relaxed way that Matthew did. 

Will looked up at the speaker, listening to the droning voice a few beats longer before gazing back to his phone. He lost the will to wait any longer and opened the picture, worrying for a split second that it was going to be obscene.

The relief was instant as he looked at the photo. The angle showed Matthew holding his phone directly over his head, and his smiling face beaming up at the camera. It was closed lips, but his mouth curled up in the lazy way that Will had gotten so used to. The dogs were all around his feet, probably clamoring for a treat. It was the only way that Matthew ever managed to get them all to listen to him, since their usual obedience did not seem to pertain to Matthew. 

Will didn’t even realise he was smiling down at his phone until the microphone crackled and he jerked back up to watch the speaker. 

The voice flowed over him and Will found his mind wondering back to the photo. He wondered if he would be getting more over the weekend. It was nice to see Matthew’s face again and to know that his dogs were happy without him.

The teaching technique was nothing Will hadn’t heard of in the past, not that he would have trusted a teacher who could not even capture his interest for an hour, so he slipped out of his seat and started for the door. His growing boredom helped him feel guilt free as he made his way to the nearest bathroom. 

Will may have paused when he saw someone in front of the sink, but not long enough to stop him from entering a stall. He wasn’t sure at first how he was going to respond, but after catching sight of his badge he knew what he was going to do. 

Will took out his phone again and held up his badge, pulling a frown before the click. Will typed out a small message in return. 

‘Lecture is boring, I miss the family too.’

Will knew that he would get a rise out of Matthew with his words as he hit send. 

He was already thinking about what Matthew’s response would be as he flushed the toilet with his foot to hold up the pretense that he was actually using the toilet. 

*

Matthew got the third picture sometime after dinner; he had only just settled into a chair in front of the fireplace and was finding his spot in the book he had started when he heard his phone go off. It was across the room and Matthew had to shake the dogs off his feet before he could get it. 

He felt it was probably foolish that he was getting such excitement out of seeing Will return his pictures, but Will had always been reserved in their relationship. The pictures spoke to him of how comfortable Will had become in his company. 

Matthew took his time reading the message first, just a small note saying ‘I miss your cooking already’. It was something he really had never expected, but the compliment was well received.

The picture attached was of Will frowning again with a plate of what looked to be heavily processed food. Nothing more than lumps of brown coloured food in various shades. 

Matthew let out a laugh and for once he had ran out of things to show Will. He wasn’t sure that even Will would want another picture of the dogs. 

After five minutes of searching Matthew decided to test the waters and instead pulled his shirt up so that his chest was bare and took a quick picture. 

Matthew smirked as he wrote ‘I hope that isn’t all that you are missing’. He already could imagine Will’s annoyed look once he got it. 

There was no immediate response, not that he had really expected it, Will normally took a few hours to respond and being away from home had hardly changed that. 

Matthew went back to relaxing in front of the fire. The dogs settled around him once again, treating him as if he was Will while he was away.

Matthew had settled back into his book, getting through four chapters before his phone charmed again. 

He immediately checked the text; prepared for a snarky reply. Yet there was only a picture showing Will copying his pose, the thin scar over his gut and his toned body recognisable even without his face. There was no text to go with the picture, but Matthew didn’t really need it. It was an answer in itself. 

*

Will didn’t let himself look at his phone after he got a reply to his last message; if Matthew decided to one up him Will wanted to be safely inside his hotel room before seeing it. 

He slid his finger over the phone and looking at what he was presented with. 

The dark tattoos on Matthew’s sides only accentuated the muscles of his abs and Matthew was bold enough to include his fitted boxer-briefs, something that had not been in the last photo. It wasn’t as bad as he was expecting but it still made Will glad to be back in his hotel room. 

The picture was on his mind as he stripped out of his blazer and threw his messenger bag to the floor, not bothering to carefully set things aside. He would be here such a short time that the mess was of no concern. 

Will didn’t bother with the light, the glow from his cellphone and the sliver of moonlight enough to guide his way. Only when he had kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed did he press Matthew’s name in his contact log to phone him. 

“Hey, I’m back for the night now.” 

“How was it?”

“Better than I expected after the first few seminars.”

The conversation lulled, and Matthew’s voice was soft when he spoke again.

“Our bed feels empty without you.”

“I know. I’ve gotten used to sleeping beside you.” 

Will let a smile pull at his cheeks as he started undoing his shirt in preparation for bed. It was pleasantly relaxing to hear Matthew’s voice, and he knew he wasn’t going to be awake much longer. 

Will closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Matthew breathing on the other end. He almost could feel him at his side. The warmth that radiated off Matthew’s body when they were close, but not yet touching, was there in his mind.

“I like hearing that.”

Will didn’t respond as he got rid of his shirt and settled back against the pillow. It was comfortable against his head, forming to him in a way the lumpy ones at home could not. It was foreign but pleasant, another reminder of the distance between them at the moment. 

“How were the dogs?” Will made himself say, breaking the silence he created. 

He had seen enough in the pictures to know the response before Matthew spoke it.

“Good, we went for a run after work and now they are all lying about like the lazy mutts they are.”

“Hey! Winston’s getting old, just wait until you are his age.”

He let the pretense of them being at home together take over again. It felt like Will was home with their light chatter and he held the phone between his head and his shoulder so he could work his pants the rest of the way off. Their conversation was clipped as Will finished undressing and he started to hear the edge to Matthew’s voice. 

It was one that he had heard many times before. Breathy and slow as if his mind were somewhere else.

“I liked your pictures.” 

Will said purely for the reaction as he as rolled to his side to the phone rested on the pillow under his ear, but when Matthew only gave a little sign in response Will felt a little cheated. With his hands free it was easy to let all the muscles that had tensed in his body over the day of being around people start to relax.

“Made me miss you.” 

Will continued, with a second try. 

“Hmm?” 

“Harder to sleep without you.” 

Will could no longer pretend he didn’t hear the way that Matthew’s breath sped up or the lack of response. 

Instead of calling him out on it, Will kept talking, keeping his tone warm and low. 

“Last night I kept waking up because your side of the bed was empty. Either that or being on a mattress that doesn’t have springs poking up was too much of a change.” 

Will melted into the bed and let the sounds Matthew made on the other side of the phone fill his ears. He kept up one sided conversation to urge him on. 

Will was too tired from the lack of sleep the night before to make an attempt for himself, but it felt good that Matthew missed him and wanted him. After a while it didn’t really matter what Will said and his voice trailed off as he concentrated on listening to Matthew on the other end.

The way Matthew’s breath caught at certain times made Will feel warm all the way down to his toes. 

Better yet was hearing his name moaned from deep in Matthew’s throat. It was only near the end when he could almost sense the desperation Matthew felt. He listened to his name on Matthew’s lips one last time before a pause. Will could almost hear the last bit of tension leaving Matthew’s body in the wake of his orgasm. 

They listened to each other breath for a while before speaking again. 

“I miss you.”

“I’ll be home in two days.”

“Only one more night after this.”

It was hardly more than a weekend away and Will already felt the pull of home in his chest. 

“Just one more night.”

The words were a reassurance that Will had never had in his life until he had met Matthew. He would never have to be alone for long.

**Author's Note:**

> For the ACCA prompt "sending each other tokens of affection" I hope this fills your need.


End file.
